Epoxy-terminated silane abrasion-resistant polymers have recently been reported in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,861 and 4,130,690 disclose polymers derived from monomers of the formulae: ##STR1## wherein R and R' are alkylene and alkyl respectively and n is zero or one. The polymers disclosed in these patents are polymers which represent significant improvements over those in prior art coatings. However, these abrasion-resistant coatings often must be solvent coated or sprayed upon a substrate, a primer being necessary in some cases. In addition, these abrasion-resistant coatings require in situ curing. Also, these abrasion-resistant coatings generally are subject to cracking upon aging, which is referred to in the art as weathering.
Pressure-sensitive flexible adhesive-coated sheet materials are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Re. No. 24,906, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,601 and 3,925,283 disclose adhesive coated materials which use particularly desirable acrylate, siloxane, and urethane pressure-sensitive adhesives.
It has often been necessary in the prior art to provide a primer between a coating and its substrate because of lack of adhesion between them. U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,536 discloses silane-terminated polycarbodiimide primers and composite coatings therefrom which are useful for a variety of substrates and for many different coating materials. These primers are disclosed as useful with the epoxy-terminated silanes described in the present invention.
The composite sheet materials of the present invention overcome the necessity of priming and in situ curing, and improve weathering properties of the coating.